A technique by which an advertisement deliverer, which receives a request from an advertiser, makes deliveries of an advertisement, for example, using emails is conventionally known. In such an advertisement, for example, a link to a web page of an advertiser is embedded. When a user selects the link, the user's terminal device accesses the web page (e.g., Patent Literature 1).